villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
FGR
FGR is a militaristic secret society and an antagonistic organization debuted in Strikers 1945 II. It has succeeded CANY from the first Strikers game. Its first leader also bears the name of the organization. ''Strikers 1945 II'' It is winter of 1945. The ashes of WWII have not yet cooled down when a secret organization known only as CANY attempted WW3 to revive global militarism. Their effort failed and the forces of CANY have been demolished. To a battle-weary population, it seemed a new shadow had spread across the world. Meanwhile, a similar threat, code named "FGR", dispatched their spies and successfully stole top secret US Department of Defense (Japanese call it Department of National Defense) files covering new data of superweapons. These superweapons were conceptualized and were to be developed by CANY before CANY collapsed. By using the information provided by their spy network, the F.G.R. will do their best to return the world to the chaos and upheaval of global warfare. Creating and utilizing superweapons from the top secret data they stole, FGR set on a quest where its predecessor organization failed. The world, still have not recovered from the destruction of WW2 and CANY's havoc, FGR easily managed to conquer a hefty portion of world and set up bases all over the planet Earth (Arctic, USA, North Africa, Japan, Alps, South America). Their HQ is hidden deep underground of Amazon Jungle. The only force capable of restoring order is the allied military special commando force known as the Strikers, a group of fearless and versatile aces which is responsible for the annihilation of CANY. Will FGR triumph, or will FGR suffer the same fate as its predecessor? ''Strikers 1945 Plus'' Plus is an expansion pack of Strikers 1945 II. It is winter. The year is late 1945. The heroic fight with CANY was underway; it was a fight against a militaristic organization that failed to accept the Potsdam Declaration of 1945. After a vicious fight, CANY was no more. But even so, the threat brought on by CANY kept shrouding the entire world in the dark. Meanwhile, sealed away in the US Department of Defense was the classified data of new weapons models. A new militaristic organization, code-named FGR, which threatens to bring the world again under chaos, stolen this sensitive classified data using their hi-tech surveillance equipment. The Strikers Force, a group of aces that consigned CANY to its rightful oblivion, has been reengaged into service, and sent a new weapons experimental development unit into active duty. This allied force has been summoned once again as the protector of the free world and to destroy FGR. F.G.R.: the Boss The F.G.R. (its name is stated as ?????, or unknown/unidentified, in the stage transition screen) is the final boss of Strikers 1945 II, appearing in the eighth and the last stage. Its name is revealed as Organic Weapon F.G.R. The F.G.R. is an alien being which seeks to starts off another great war by using technology recovered from the CANY to build up the numerous engines of destruction fought by the Strikers. It lies in wait on a volcano protected by the best cadre of its agents. Initially the F.G.R. assumes the appearance of what seemingly the base's main core. Once the Strikers came there, it reveals itself as a large mobile alien brain with many tentacles and a pair of dormant mandibles that happily dispenses widespread bullets on invaders through its bullet launchers and core. When taking enough damage, it releases its outer mechanical carapace to reveal an inner one, which is only capable of releasing bullets from its core but it can now use its mandibles to masticate Strikers, sending out a hail of omnidirectional bullets in the process. When the mechanical body is destroyed, it reveals its true form as a gigantic purple-skinned alien with four arms, two of which are on where its mechanical body's mandibles used to be, capable of releasing more bullets from its arms and core at a furious rate of fire. When even this body is destroyed, its core survives and moves around frantically, releasing bullets at an unpredictable pattern and vicious rate in a desperate attempt to survive. Once the core is finally destroyed, it plummets down on the lava below to its demise, ending the alien threat once and for all... ... Or does it? ''Strikers 1945 III/1999'' Fall, 1999 A.D. An extraterrestrial swarm of Nanites (microscopic robots) have invaded Earth and infiltrated military bases in every country and began to multiply. Military craft infested with these Nanobots became fully automated and soon began indiscriminate attacks on every country in the world, resulting in mass devastation. Fear soon began to surface about the grim possibility of these extraterrestrial nanobots infiltrating the world's nuclear weapons, resulting in world nuclear war. When the Chaos Queen's Nanites landed, it was not only the known militaries that were overridden. FGR was thought to be purged towards the end of 1945 in Strikers 1945 II and Plus, so it survived the destruction and had been working behind the scenes. Howver, FGR was so devastatingly crippled it had to lay low for half a century: looking for a time when they might be able to destroy Strikers and no longer have a severe obstacle in the path to world domination. Recently after much secrecy and difficulties, they had perfected new shapeshifting mecha superweapons (Spectre, Green Bender, Spike Arm, Thanatos, Warlord, Geo-Bite, Cross Blade and Ground Skater) that they figured would give them a very good edge against the Strikers. But then... Just their luck that the Nanites would infect them, too. FGR frantically scrambled to save their precious superweapons, but they were only able to save one: Warlord with the code name X-36. Not wanting Warlord to get infected too, several FGR VIPs and pilots ran to Strikers Command with it. Circumstances do now require that these two bitter enemies cooperate. Of course, Strikers would really have preferred that FGR had not built the infected machines in the first place - especially since one of them, namely Green Bender, is completely invisible to every known detection system. Fortunately, the other four mechas aren't so visible. The Strikers are immediately ordered to take down the battle groups headed by the four mechas. Since they would like to have some kind of world to rule, FGR volunteers Warlord as well. After the eventual destruction of Chaos Queen, the fate of FGR and its fragile alliance between Strikers remain unknown. Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Hegemony Category:On & Off Category:Revived Category:Inconclusive Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Terrorists